Take Me Away
by ibleedneon
Summary: My Chemical Romance story! Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first time posting to Fanfiction. This is an MCR fanfiction... hope you like it.

Title- Take Me Away  
Author- Me!  
Pairing- Gerard/Victoria  
POV-Victoria  
Rating- PG-13  
Summary- Gerard, Mikey, and Frank move into Victoria's neighborhood. Then everything in Victoria's world turns up-side down, when she finds out that they are in a famous band named My Chemical Romance. Lot of drama  
Disclaimer- I do not own *tear* My Chemical Romance.

" My life is fucked up." I said  
" I feel you." Aria agreed  
" What to do? What to do?" I said in a hushed voice.  
" What you should do is get off your lazy ass!" Demanded Caroline, my sister. She looked at Aria and me. Then shook her head and ran up the stairs.  
" Your sister's right we should get up Victoria. "  
" Ugh. Who's side our you on Aria!" I screamed at her! Damn it! I hate when she agrees with my sister. She glared at me and then I stood up.  
" Fine." I said with attitude. We went outside and decided to go for a walk. We started toward the park around the corner of my house. On the way there we noticed a moving van in front of a Royal blue house. We studied the scene. There were two tall looking guys. They looked around our age, Sixteen. The taller one of the two had flaming red hair that seemed very attracting to me. The other tall guy had dirty blonde hair, and kind of looked nerdy, but still kind of cute. Then there was shorter looking one that had pitch black spiky hair.  
" Why don't we go say ' Hi' to our new neighbors?" She said  
" How about... NO!"  
" Oh come on! We are going even if you don't want to!" She dragged me across the street and over to the moving van.  
" Hi, you guys must be our new neighbors. Im Aria Pearce and this is Victoria Silva. We live around the corner. We saw you guys moving in, so we thought we should stop and say ' Hi '"  
" Oh. well Im Gerard this is Mikey-" He pointed to the guy with dirty blonde hair. " And this is Frank" He pointed to the short guy with spiky hair guy. He winked at me and Aria. I blushed and then looked back at Gerard.  
" So you guys have any parties around here?" Gerard asked  
" Yeah. Actually we are going to go to one tonight. Wanna come?" I asked hoping he would say 'yes'  
" Hell yeah!"  
" Sounds good. We'll come over around six so we can go together." I said and looked at Aria. She pushed her light brown behind her ear.  
" Cool" Then we said bye and left walking back towards My house.

This is just the beginning of this story. REVIEW! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2 fuck my life

**Hey guys! Guess who's back? Yea that would be me. Anyways i'm beyond sorry that I haven't updated this story. Also I know that in the summary it says that they were already in MCR, but I decided that it would help the story more if they were still normal people. :D**

I starred at myself in the mirror. I was wearing dark skinny jeans  
and a holister blouse with black heals. My hair was straightened and I  
was wearing smoky eye shadow that popped my brown eyes out a little  
more.  
" Will you stop starring at your self?" I heard Aria yell at me from  
the bath room. I glared at her and shook my head as I walked over to  
bed side table to check what time it was. We had five minutes until we  
had to leave.  
" Aria hurry up we have to go!" I screamed as I went down the stairs.  
I tapped my foot against the pavement floor as she ran down the stairs  
and out the door. We walked over at a casual pace and before we  
knocked on the door we made sure we looke our best. While we walked I  
decided to ask her if any of them had caught her attention.  
" Well?" I asked.  
" Well what?" She replied back.  
" Has anyone caught your eye?" I asked again.  
" Maybe..." She said in a tone that let me know that it was a yes.  
" Who?" I questioned.  
" Frank. " She said with a smile on her face.  
" Oh my god you guys would look so cute together!" I shouted.  
" Okay enough about me what about you..." She stated more than asked.  
" Gerard. " I simply stated. We were reaching the gate when she replied.  
" Really? You guys would look so adorable!" She yelled. As she did the  
door opened and all three of them stood at the door way. My face  
turned a deep shade of red. What if they heard?  
" Who would look adorable together?" Gerard asked raising his eyebrow.  
" No one! Should we get going?" I said quickly trying to avoid the  
subject. They all nodded and we were out the door and into the car.

We all got into Ray's car and we gave them directions on where the party was gonna be. Truth was that we didn't know the girl that was throwing the party we only got invited because one of our friends's boyfriend knew the girl. She was the typical rich snotty girl who was a whore.

When we arrived to the party it was beyond full. The house was being trashed and everyone was drinking. We lead Gerard, Mikey, Frank, and Ray through the crowd and outside where it wasn't too crowded. We sat down and started to chat amongst our self. That was until Ashley, the rich, snotty, whore, came over and began to flirt with Gerard. Yeah this always had to happen to me.

" Are you guys going out?" Ahsley asked Gerard and me. I blushed and shook my head.

" No we're just friends." I replied. Then Ashley smirked and got a lot closer to Gerard.

" good then lets go dance." She said pulling him away from us. He looked over to me unsure of what to do, but me being me gave him a nod for him to go.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

I had lost track of where Gerard had gone and we all wanted to leave so I decided to go and search for him. I pushed through the crowd and really wished I hadn't. Before my eyes was Ashley and Gerard making out while the were dancing. I was so close to tears, but stayed strong and walked over to where they were dancing. I lightly pulled on his arm to catch his attention. He pulled away and blushed as he saw me.

" Sorry to interrupt your make out session, but we kind of all want to go home. " I said through gritted teeth. Gerard turned to Ashley and gave her one last kiss before we walked out of the house.

As we drove back I had to sit next to Gerard and I was completely pissed off. I was the type of person that when I was pissed off everyone could tell and they all knew to stay far away from me, especially if they were the ones who made me mad. Gerard turned to me and sighed.

" Are you okay?" he asked. I didn't bother to face him.

" Just dandy." I said sarcasticly.

" Are you sure?" He asked again.

" I'm fine!" I yelled. After that he didn't talk to me. These things could only happen to me. Fuck my life.

**Reviews help me update faster. xD**


	3. Chapter 3 Realization

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you guys know that I wrote this on my ipod so the format is a little off. Enjoy :D**

**A year later**  
It's been a year. A year since I met him. A year since I fell for him.  
And a Year since him and Ashley got together. Yeah that's right. One  
week later after school had began and two weeks since the party he  
asked her out. Of course she said yes and he became the popular dick  
head that teased every one at school. Every one including me. except  
he was only a dick head when he was at school. Out side of school he  
was the Gerard that I had fallen for.  
He and I were friends, but only outside of school. Where no one could  
see who he was hanging out with.  
As for Aria, she and Frank started dating a month after the party. She  
was so happy when he asked her out that she came running and screaming  
to me. I was so happy that she was with a guy like Frank; he was a  
great guy and he wasn't ashamed of hanging out with us. But I only see  
him as a brother.  
I sat down at the lunch table with Mikey, Frank, Ray, Aria, and our  
new friend Alicia. We were messing around laughing about the story  
that Mikey had told us explaining how he can't be near a toaster. I  
was laughing until I felt something hard hit my head. I turned around  
to find Ashley snickering to Gerard and looking over at me. I had had  
it with them.  
I got up and stomped over to where she stood.  
" Bitch if you have something to say, say it to my face!" I said.  
" Fine. I said you some ugly ass nerd. " She said smirking.  
" Its better than being a whore. " I retorted. She gasped at my  
insult. I looked over to Gerard.  
" And you're just as pathetic as her. " And with that I walked away. I  
sat back down at my table and every ones was shocked at what they had  
heard. Even though I had been through a lot I had never insulted  
Gerard. And it did hurt to say it but he had to know that I wasn't  
gonna let him treat me like dirt.  
" Wow. I really can't believe you just said that. " Aria said.  
" Someone had to stand up. " I replied as I got up to go to my next  
class.

We were all sitting in Mikey's living room watching _Scream_ when Gerard  
burtsed through the door. I didn't bother to look at him.  
" Victoria we need to talk. " He said. There was silence through out  
the room.  
" We have nothing to talk about. " I said without emotion in my voice.  
I still wasn't looking at him.  
" What do you mean we have nothing to talk about. We have a lot of  
things to talk about. For example what you said at lunch. "  
" What about it?" I asked.  
" Why did you say that?" He shouted. " Friends don't do that to each  
other. " he complained. I rolled my eyes. I turned to face him.  
" So what? Now all of a sudden we're friends?" I said raising my  
voice. " Let me tell you; friends don't make fun of each other. They  
stick up for one another. Friends don't hide each other. And friend  
most deffenitaly never turn their back on each other! So don't come  
here calling me a friend when you haven't acted like one in a really  
long time. I really can't believe I had fallen for you. What was I  
thinking? Too bad it took me so long to realize what type of person  
you really were! " I was now shouting. He looked irritated and then  
spoke.  
" Are you saying that you liked me?" He asked softly.  
" Yes. Liked as in the past because I clearly don't like you anymore. " I got up grabbed my stuff and walked out the door making sure I had  
slammed it.  
**Gerards POV**  
It has been two days since we talked. Victoria hasn't come to school.  
No one had heard about her.  
I was standing next to Ashley's locker talking to her about her party  
when the doors to the entrance swung open and someone walked in.  
She had a corset top that was a dark shade of green and a leather  
jacket with skinny jeans and high heal boots. Her dark brown hair was  
wavy and silky. She was drop dead gorgous She walked by me and looked  
at me, rolled her eyes and kept walking. Her face seemed so familiar  
like I had seen her before. And that's when I realized that it was  
Victoria.

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
